


Breekbaar

by BrokePerception



Category: Echte verhalen: De buurtpolitie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: En daarmee viel ze weer in de normale gang van zaken daar, of wat ze dacht dat die gang van zaken was, nietsvermoedend van wat er op haar zou wachten in de dagen en de weken daarna.





	Breekbaar

**Proloog**

Het voelde een beetje als thuiskomen na een lange vakantie, maar mijn 'vakantie' had ik overwegend gevuld met films en series kijken en lezen en dan na die eerste zes weken heel veel kinesitherapie. Ik had wat meer tijd doorgebracht met de kinderen en traag (maar degelijk) dingetjes afgewerkt die ik al te lang voor me uitgeschoven had, waaronder het uitmesten van de keukenkasten en het schilderen van de garage en de waskamer. Stilzitten was niets voor Brigitte Broeckx en ik was dus blij dat ik terug naar mijn werk kon om mijn dagen weer te vullen met criminaliteit bestrijden −− wat me meer productief deed voelen dan de voornamelijk huishoudelijke dingen die ik thuis gedaan had.

Ik had enkele bezoekjes aan een psycholoog gebracht, om te praten over de dingen die gebeurd waren. Na een heftige interventie bij de politie was dat de gewone procedure. Eric was eveneens verplicht geweest om enkele sessies met een psycholoog te dulden, bijvoorbeeld. Na vier bezoeken, waarbij de vrouw gepeild had naar zowel mijn gevoelens als naar mijn gedachten over het gebeurde en hoe ik ertegenover was gaan staan, hoe ik me voelde tegenover voordien en hoe ik nu naar mijn werk keek, was ze tot de conclusie gekomen dat ik meer dan geschikt was om weer aan het werk te gaan als Rechercheur.

Ik had in mijn tien weken durende ziekteverlof het commissariaat niet betreden, maar die specifieke geur die er hing en het specifieke gevoel in mijn binnenste dat ik kreeg als ik aan mijn dag begon en me mentaal voorbereidde op de komende uren, waarvan ik nooit wist hoe die opgevuld zouden worden of eindigen, waren familiair. Met eenzelfde familiariteit stapte ik binnen in het commissariaat en begroette ik de immer glimlachende Patrick, die me een goede ochtend wenste en meteen aangaf dat hij blij was mij terug te zien.

Ik begroette mijn collega soortgelijk, gaf hem een kus op de wang en begaf me dan naar mijn kantoor, dat ik met Eric deelde. Gezien het toch nog vroeg was, was ik niet verbaasd dat alleen Lotte er al was. Onze interactie bleef nogal beperkt −− een wederkerige goede morgen −− gezien we elkaar nog niet zo goed kenden, maar ik was er zeker van dat dat zou loslopen en dat zij en ik binnen de kortste keren goede vrienden zouden worden. Mijn hechte band met de rest van het korps had zich duidelijk gemanifesteerd in mijn recente afwezigheid, gedurende dewelke ik op bijna dagelijkse basis van minimum één van hen gehoord had. De collega's hadden mij op de hoogte gehouden van de meest spectaculaire en vreemde cases, en ik had hen in ruil wat op de hoogte gehouden van mijn herstel.

Ik slingerde mijn jas en tas over de rugleuning van de bureaustoel die ik meestal innam en verliet het donkere kantoor weer voor ik me naar de vergaderzaal begaf. Onderweg viel mijn oog op het in het half-duister gehulde, bijna altijd gevulde fruitmandje op onze kleine keukentafel, door de nooit-gesloten deuropening, en de mooie groene appel die me leek te roepen en te smeken om opgegeten te worden.

Gezien ik wist dat ik één van de weinigen was die eigenlijk zulke zure appels at en de meerderheid van de rest van het korps eender welke andere prefereerde, geneerde ik mij in het geheel niet om deze op te pakken en er mijn tanden in te zetten. Ik zou mijn appel toch nog verorberd hebben voor de rest van het team arriveerde, constateerde ik met een vluchtige blik naar de klok aan de muur tegenover de deuropening.

Intussen was het net 7:40 geworden, en de ochtendbriefing en taakverdeling waren gepland voor acht uur. Deze begon zelden minutieus, gezien we gewoon begonnen wanneer alle teamleden aanwezig waren, en dat verschilde elke dag wel een beetje, gezien dat afhankelijk was van het verkeer en andere omstandigheden, waaronder kinderen.

Terwijl ik mij een geschikt plekje zocht aan de tafel, nam ik een grote beet van de groene appel. Ik liet mijn ogen over de ruimte glijden, de muren met de affiches en het grote bord. Ik merkte enkele nieuwe aanvullingen op, waaronder een vernieuwde poster die gordeldracht moest promoten en eentje met betrekking tot familiaal geweld, die verschillende opties aanreikte voor slachtoffers of voor getuigen om de feiten ter sprake te brengen. Ik wist, als Rechercheur, dat het _dark number_ heel erg groot was bij die specifieke vorm van criminaliteit, en dat er onbeschrijflijk veel mensen slachtoffer waren maar het nooit zouden durven zeggen tegen iemand. Ik had in mijn carrière een aantal keer het resultaat gezien van dergelijke situatie die fout uitgedraaid waren, en waarbij een partner zwaar toegetakeld of overleden teruggevonden werd.

Mijn blik viel op de kaart, die met magneten aan het bord vast hing, en ik merkte enkele gekleurde kopspeldjes op die een plek van diefstal toonden. Ik had al vernomen dat er sinds enkele weken een onwaarschijnlijke inbrakenplaag aan de gang was, zonder aanknopingspunten.

Terwijl ik mij afvroeg of er nog erg veel zouden volgen voor we de verantwoordelijke een halt konden toeroepen, hoorde ik een vaag murmelen weerklinken in de open kantoorruimte. Ik keek om, vrij instinctief, en zag Robin binnentreden, gevolgd door Femke en Eric. Het trio begroette me met een glimlach en een goede morgen die boekdelen sprak. Ik veerde op van mijn stoel en begroette ieder van hen met een kus op de wang. Eric kreeg nog eens een dikke knuffel, wat normaal was, gezien ik hem wellicht het meest gemist had en hij waarschijnlijk mij. We spendeerden uiteindelijk heel erg veel van onze dagen samen. In mijn afwezigheid was Eric het meest geaffecteerd geweest. Hij nam zijn plek naast mij in.

"Ik ben blij da ge weer terug zijt!" sprak hij.

"Ma toch nog nie zo blij als ik! Thuis zitten is niks voor mij!" ging ik akkoord.

En daarmee viel ik in onze normale gang van zaken daar, of wat ik dacht dat die gang van zaken was, nietsvermoedend van wat er op me zou wachten in de dagen en de weken daarna.

**\---**

A/N: _Et voilà_ : een eerste introductie, tot wat nog 39 hoofdstukken en een korte epiloog zal gaan beslaan. Vind me op Facebook en Twitter, _if you want_ (BrokePerception) −− ik blijf daar actief als ik minder tijd heb om te lezen en te schrijven.

Jullie positieve reacties zijn gewoon _the best_ , vooral omdat ik pas in het negende seizoen en naar aanleiding van 'De Buurtpolitie: De Tunnel' binnen kom waaien. Dank je wel. Echt.

 


End file.
